Disneystrology
Disneystrology is a book that combines astrology, numerology, and the magic of Disney movies to help readers understand their own personalities. Birthdates : This list is incomplete, but you can help the Disney Wiki by expanding it. January *January 1 - Jack-Jack Parr - Optimistic, versatile, exceptional qualities *January 2 - Eeyore - Steadfast, kindhearted, pragmatic *January 3 - Mrs. Jumbo - Protective, fierce, adoring *January 4 - Carl Fredricksen - Adventurous, sentimental, resolute *January 5 - Sneezy - Grateful, sensitive, hard-working *January 6 - Kenai - Demonstrative, serious, fostering *January 7 - Madellaine - Humble, sensitive, persistent *January 8 - Scat Cat - Confident, talented, influential *January 9 - Mittens - Capable, perceptive, honest *January 10 - Bagheera - Serious, intelligent and parental. *January 11 - Li Shang - Proud, capable, rational *January 12 - Samson - Sociable, protective, benevolent *January 13 - Sergeant Tibs - Feisty, courageous, loyal *January 14 - Melody - Rebellious, searching, aesthetic *January 15 - Sir Giles - Imaginative, dynamic, compelling *January 16 - Doc Hudson - Resourceful, reserved, observant *January 17 - Akela - Wise, straightforward, responsible *January 18 - Thunderbolt - Proud, confident, idealistic *January 19 - Hen Wen - Gentle, gifted, brave *January 20 - Lizzie - Enduring, eccentric, impulsive *January 21 - Jake - Charismatic, resourceful, bright *January 22 - Gopher - Impulsive, hard-working, inventive *January 23 - Mama Odie - Wise, unconventional, humorous *January 24 - Buzz Lightyear - Popular, advanced, brave *January 25 - Sarabi - Prevailing, loyal, considerate *January 26 - Stitch - Irreplacable, forceful, loyal *January 27 - Clank and Bobble - Novel, friendly, exuberant *January 28 - Flik - Inquisitive, visionary, adventurous *January 29 - Figaro - Attentive, eager, feisty *January 30 - The Doorknob - Grounded, affable, intelligent *January 31 - Sebastian - Artistic, caring, hard-working February *February 1 - Merryweather - Willful, bright, feisty *February 2 - Captain B. McCrea - Curious, optimistic, responsible *February 3 - Lars - Sensitive, inventive, precise *February 4 - Lilo - Atypical, smart, outspoken *February 5 - Madame Adelaide Bonfamille - Humanitarian, sophisticated, unconventional *February 6 - Woody - Talented, admiring, motivated *February 7 - Fillmore - Rebellious, unconventional, idealist *February 8 - Rapunzel - Happy,Determined,Artistic *February 9- Dalmation Puppies *February 10 - Boo - Fearless, vivacious, affectionate *February 11 - Remy - Refined, inventive, resourceful *February 12 - Mulan/Tiana-brave, tenacious *February 13 - Ranjan - Enthusiastic, daring, strong-willed *February 14 - Gurgi - Mischievous, energetic, bold *February 15 - Maurice - Original, focused, devoted *February 16 - Tad, Pearl, and Sheldon - Curious, good-hearted, amicable *February 17 - Pablo - Unwavering, visionary, spirited *February 18 - Rufus - Gentle, philosophical, patient *February 19 - Fish Out of Water - Brave, adventurous, animated *February 20 - Dim - Gentle, shielding, expressive *February 21 - Red - Sentimental, protective, shy *February 22 - Mufasa - Wise, powerful, compassionate *February 23 - Elastigirl - Influnetial, rational, assertive *February 24 - Prince Charming - Perservering, artistic, idealistic *February 25 - Cody - Altruistic, loving, courageous *February 26 - The Dewdrop Fairies - Magical, uplifting, dedicated *February 27 - Neera - Smart, giving, elegant *February 28 - Rhino - Enthusiastic, confident, dramatic *February 29 - Cheshire Cat - Unusual, mysterious, engaging March *March 1 - Anita Radcliffe - Competent, artistic, sensitive *March 2 - Danny - Imaginative, loyal, loving *March 3 - Iridessa - Happy, empathetic, free-spirited *March 4 - Wart (Arthur) - Humble, accommodating, inspired *March 5 - The March Hare - Intense, regimented, communicative *March 6 - Snow White - Altruistic, idealistic, shy *March 7 - The Lost Boys - Optimistic, innocent, spellbound *March 8 - Giselle - Idealistic, kind, honest *March 9 - Crush and Squirt - Laid-back, inquisitive, enduring *March 10 - Koda - Confident, endearing, talkative *March 11 - Nana - Faithful, exceptional, nurturing *March 12 - Wynken, Blynken and Nod - Visionary, daring, feisty *March 13 - Chip Potts - Lively, joyful, inquistive *March 14 - Ryan - Restless, honest, idealistic *March 15 - Prince Edward - Idealistic, captivating, assured *March 16 - The Blue Fairy - Miraculous, fair, benevolent *March 17 - Blaze - Brave, enthusiastic, determined *March 18 - Flower - Shy, aware, kind *March 19 - Nemo - Curious, friendly, determined *March 20 - Snow White - Faithful, gentle, thoughtful *March 21 - Pluto - Faithful, affectionate, genuine *March 22 - Dash - Energetic, confident, curious *March 23 - Olivia Flaversham - Intelligent, concerned, willful *March 24 - Dopey - Playful, Affectionate, Popular *March 25 - Tigger - Fun, confident, enthusiastic *March 26 - Hugo, Victor, and Laverne - Nurturing, intelligent, amusing *March 27 - Philoctetes - Talented, encouraging, practical *March 28 - Kronk - Optimistic, dedicated, unquestioning *March 29 - Grandmother Fa - Feisty, truthful, enthusiastic *March 30 - Chicken Little - Imaginative, unwavering, eager *March 31 - Evinrude - Clever, determined, optimistic April *April 1 - Nani - Diligent, adventurous, loving *April 2 - Dale - Spontaneous, lighthearted, observant *April 3 - Pumbaa - Mellow, fun-loving, steadfast *April 4 - Faline - Atractive, natural, assertive *April 5 - Nanny - Spirited, talented, loyal *April 6 - Huey, Dewey, and Louie - Inventive, curious, affectionate *April 7 - Lightning McQueen - Self-assured, idealistic, generous *April 8 - Penny - Loving, sensitive, strong-minded *April 9 - Bubbles - Visual, protective, enthusiastic *April 10 - Gus and Jaq - Resourceful, grateful, brave *April 11 - Widow Tweed - Altruistic, benevolent, honorable *April 12 - Pip - Protective, active, resourceful *April 13 - Lewis - Inteligent, focused, visionary *April 14 - Princess Atta - Destined, conscientious, thoughtful *April 15 - Auguste Gusteau - Masterful, inclusive, mysterious *April 16 - Happy - Joyous, expressive, curious *April 17 - John Smith - Adventurous, inquisitive, daring *April 18 - Hercules - Powerful, idealistic, determined *April 19 - Fairy Mary - Fulfilled, adept, down-to-earth *April 20 - Sitka - Wise, respected, compassionate *April 21 - Dr. David Q. Dawson - Sensible, amiable, encouraging *April 22 - The Emperor - Perceptive, kind, powerful *April 23 - Lady - Sheltered, refined, faithful *April 24 - Mack - Strong, trustworthy, experienced *April 25 - Heimlich - Dreamer, practical, expressive *April 26 - Rutt and Tuke - Humorous, natural, leisurely *April 27 - Jenny - Trustworthy, independent, generous *April 28 - Little House - Indomitable, devoted, warm *April 29 - The Great Prince of the Forest - Commanding, compassionate, parental *April 30 - The Queen - Mellow, accomplished, happy May *May 1 - Maid Marian - Loved, kindhearted, secure *May 2 - Colonel Hathi - Disciplined, sentimental, dedicated *May 3 - Sheriff - Affectionate, pragmatic, guiding *May 4 - Alice - Loving, inquisitive, trusting *May 5 - Cobra Bubbles - Straightforward, astute, protective May 6 - Pocahontas - Benevolent, courageous, intelligent *May 7 - Dumbo - Endearing, bashful, affable *May 8 - Cogsworth - Knowledgeable, capable, faithful *May 9 - Little John - Loyal, cheerful, thoughtful *May 10 - Toulouse - Smart, brave, energetic *May 11 - Jack Skellington - Eccentric, idealistic, vivacious *May 12 - Goofy - Good-hearted, humorous, optimistic *May 13 - Rosie - Fearless, honest, optimistic *May 14 - Fawn - Active, confident, easy-going *May 15 - Tuck and Roll - Athletic, entertaining, daring *May 16 - Clopin - Worldly, jovial, communicative *May 17 - Georgette - Powerful, exceptional, aesthetic *May 18 - George and Mary Darling - Practical, patient, idealistic *May 19 - Nala - Influential, playful, faithful *May 20 - Russell - Receptive, loving, enthusiastic *May 21 - Prince Phillip - Self-assured, well-bred, heroic *May 22 - Louis - Distinct, creative, generous *May 23 - Fauna - Cooperative, kind, eager *May 24 - Alan-A-Dale - Musical, expressive, outspoken *May 25 - Berlioz - Talented, mischievous, determined *May 26 - Grand Councilwoman - Fair, compassionate, wise *May 27 - Roger Radcliffe - Impetuous, humorous, hard-working *May 28 - Orville - Optimistic, original, fearless *May 29 - Flit - Feisty, protective, excitable *May 30 - Wilbur - Quick-thinking, confident, spontaneous *May 31 - Archimedes - Intellectual, practical, pleasant June *June 1 - Gypsy - Clever, enchanting, supportive *June 2 - The White Rabbit - Quick, concerned, resourceful *June 3 - Dory - Enthusiastic, caring, and persuasive *June 4 - Terence - Charming, keen, thorough *June 5 - Merlin - Unconventional, certain, visionary *June 6 - Rafiki - Eccentric, dignified, wise *June 7 - Mia and Tia - Popular, magnetic, and high-spirited *June 8 - Zini - Bright, ardent, loyal *June 9 - Donald Duck - Resilient, determined, excitable *June 10 - Jessie - Energetic, cautious, sassy *June 11 - Mr. Soil - Inventive, encouraging, knowledgable *June 12 - Marahute - Brave, intelligent, perceptive *June 13 - Peter Pan - Self-assured, adventurous, fearless *June 14 - Foxy Loxy - Popular, confident, witty *June 15 - Prince Naveen - Assured, suave, warm *June 16 - Jock - Perceptive, loyal, protective *June 17 - Chief Powhatan - Dependable, commanding, truth-seeking *June 18 - Doc - Parental, good-natured, capable *June 19 - Princess Dot - Spirited, ambitious, brave *June 20 - B.E.N. - Talkative, emotional, social *June 21 - Tinkerbell - Mischievous, aware, enchanting *June 22 - Bashful - Romantic, shy, sentimental *June 23 - Dug - Genuine, affectionate, eager *June 24 - Fairy Godmother - Extraordinary, benevolent, parental *June 25 - Kanga - Nurturing, playful, generous *June 26 - Bob Parr - Restless, devoted, sentimental *June 27 - Oliver - Persistent, considerate, gentle *June 28 - Mater - Funny, loving, uncomplicated *June 29 - Michael Darling - Sensitive, cautious, inspired *June 30 - Eudora - Industrious, perceptive, thoughtful July *July 1 - Runt of the Litter - Perceptive, sentimental, emotional *July 2 - The Dragon - Unique, creative, friendly *July 3 - Big Mama - Wise, attentive, persuasive *July 4 - Sarge - Proud, meticulous, capable *July 5 - Andy - Imaginative, respectful, loving *July 6 - Perdita - Refined, charitable, brave *July 7 - Wendy - Intuitive, nurturing, communicative *July 8 - Django - Practical, strong, concerned *July 9 - Gepetto - Expressive, generous, loving *July 10 - Piglet - Industrious, empathetic, perceptive *July 11 - Charlotte La Bouff - Enthusiastic, headstrong, imaginative *July 12 - Rajah - Understanding, faithful, intelligent *July 13 - Cri-Kee - Affectionate, courageous, lucky *July 14 - Owl - Influential, observant, chronicler *July 15 - Ferdinand the Bull - Aesthetic, gentle, steadfast *July 16 - Prince Eric - Romantic, unwavering, adventurous *July 17 - Rita - Sympathetic, independent, smart *July 18 - Dallben - Attentive, intuitive, selfless *July 19 - Francis - Sensitive, direct, artistic *July 20 - Genie - Supernatural, amusing, ethical *July 21 - Michael "Goob" Yagoobian - Observant, passionate, enduring *July 22 - Mirage - Professional, mysterious, self-assured *July 23 - Patch - Bold, trusting, independent *July 24 - Flounder - Curious, loyal, excitable *July 25 - Luigi - Loveable, decisive, exuberant *July 26 - Mowgli - Courageous, tenacious, good-humored *July 27 - Mulan - Genuine, strong, thoughtful *July 28 - The King - Exceptional, down-to-earth, experienced *July 29 - Chicha - Perceptive, spirited, nurturing *July 30 - Abu - Mischievous, affectionate, playful *July 31 - Bridget - Perceptive, understated, straightforward August *August 1 - Dodger - Expressive, confident, daring *August 2 - RC - Assertive, adaptable, hard-working *August 3 - Captain Phoebus - Heroic, idealistic, honorable *August 4 - Milo James Thatch - Eccentric, single-minded, charitable *August 5 - Captain Amelia - Straightforward, intense, perceptive *August 6 - Vixey - Affectionate, adept, supportive *August 7 - Aladdin - Unfaltering, imaginative, generous *August 8 - Robin Hood - Clever, daring, spontaneous *August 9 - Plio - Kind, philosophical, parental *August 10 - The Prince - Talented, enchanting, intuitive *August 11 - Tug - Amicable, relaxed, entertaining *August 12 - Nakoma - Traditional, responsible, supportive *August 13 - Skippy - Daring, spontaneous, persevering *August 14 - Rex - Genuine, sensitive, obliging *August 15 - The Beast - Passionate, transformative, commanding *August 16 - EVE - Capable, intelligent, observant *August 17 - Kuzco - Confident, entertaining, forceful *August 18 - Simba - Reflective, couragous, responsive *August 19 - Kevin - Alluring, rare, playful *August 20 -Bolt - Innocent, serious, daring *August 21 - Christopher Robin - Thoughtful, curious, patient *August 22 - Ellie Fredricksen - Enthusiastic, hard-working, inspired *August 23 - Basil of Baker Street - Brilliant, determined, eccentric *August 24 - Agent Wendy Pleakley - Certain, investigative, principled *August 25 - Rosetta- Expressive, elegant, nurturing *August 26 - Doctor Doppler - Reserved, analytical, supportive *August 27 - Mrs. Potts - Warm, optimistic, sincere *August 28 - Thumper - Honest, observant, encouraging *August 29 - James Henry Trotter - Receptive, inventive, adaptive *August 30 - Eli "Big Daddy" La Bouff - Sociable, responsible, influential *August 31 - Zazu - Amusing, loyal, prominent September *September 1 - Chip - Energetic, intelligent, enterprising *September 2 - Hop Low - Dedicated, attentive, earnest *September 3 - Nita - Sovereign, serious, brave *September 4 - Bernard - Valiant, superstitious, gracious *September 5 - Scuttle - Imaginative, helpful, endearing *September 6 - Cinderella - Kind, persistent, expressive *September 7 - Sir Ector - Practical, disciplined, caring *September 8 - Sultan - Determined, thoughtful, trusting *September 9 - Alfredo Linguini - Endearing, humble, preserving *September 10 - WALL-E - Dedicated, kind, intelligent *September 11 - Copper - Alert, dutiful, sensitive *September 12 - Gill - Mystifying, sturdy, determined *September 13 - Wheezy - Loveable, appreciative, courageous *September 14 - Rabbit - Organized, intelligent, good-hearted *September 15 - Quasimodo - Gentle, optimistic, heroic *September 16 - John Darling - Wise, courteous, lively *September 17 - Dr. Flora - Service-oriented, astute, diligent *September 18 - Rick Dicker - Honest, enigmatic, matter-of-fact *September 19 - Duchess - Elegant, cultured, nurturing *September 20 - Sally Carrera - Witty, confident self-aware *September 21 - Mad Hatter - Eccentric, clever, excitable *September 22 - Timon - Unconventional, humorous, carefree *September 23 - Jasmine - Daring, intuitive, intelligent *September 24 - Ray - Devoted, generous, idealistic *September 25 - Queen Clarion - Affectionate, obliging, rational *September 26 - Roz - Observant, proficient, powerful *September 27 - Beaver - Supportive, focused, capable *September 28 - Megara - Independent, strong-willed, selfless *September 29 - Sulley - Progressive, friendly, accomplished *September 30 - Susie - Flirtatious, brave, observant October *October 1 - Pongo - Collaborative, sophisticated, confident *October 2 - Hamm - Witty, amicable, curious *October 3 - Bianca - Artistic, confident, warm *October 4 - Buck "Ace" Cluck - Parental, caring, accomplished *October 5 - Aladar - Gentle, respectful, heroic *October 6 - Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum - Imaginative, fun, expansive *October 7 - Baloo - Relaxed, fun-loving, protective *October 8 - Ariel - Idealistic, headstrong, artistic *October 9 - Celia Mae - Inclusive, aware, loving *October 10 - Emile - Positive, supportive, loyal *October 11 - Sleepy - Relaxed, observant, cooperative *October 12 -Marie - Spirited, regal, artistic *October 13 - Khan - Forceful, talented, devoted *October 14 - Winnie the Pooh - Sensual, loyal, comfortable *October 15 - Tony - Charitable, dynamic, inspired *October 16 - Ugly Duckling - Loving, perceptive, courageous *October 17 - Princess Eilonwy - Self-assured, fiery, determined *October 18 - Bonnie - Shy, imaginative, enthusiastic *October 19 - John Silver - Distinctive, resourceful, driven *October 20 - Daisy Duck - Independent, lively, sophisticated *October 21 - Bruce, Chum, and Anchor - Sensitive, progressive, collaborative *October 22 - Esmeralda - Compelling, intelligent, independent *October 23 - Kovu - Committed, heroic, deep *October 24 - Cleo - Loving, glamourous, expressive *October 25 - King Triton - Parental, commanding, heart-centered *October 26 - Colette Tatou - Touph, capable, talented *October 27 - Little Green Aliens - Spiritual, unique, idealistic *October 28 - Edna Mode - Brilliant, successful, eccentric *October 29 - James - Giving, inspirational, hard-working *October 30 - Trusty - Sentimental, reliable, accommodating *October 31 - Tiger Lily - Brave, talented, loyal November *November 1 - Squeeks - Clever, beautiful, self-sufficient *November 2 - George Hautecourt - Practiced, trustworthy, unconventional *November 3 - Violet Parr - Reserved, strong, intelligent *November 4 - Lock, Shock, and Barrel - Mischievous, compelling, headstrong *November 5 - Princess Kida - Powerful, healing, perceptive *November 6 - Manny - Dramatic, wise, exciting *November 7 - Magic Carpet - Expressive, patient, clever *November 8 - Jumba - Visionary, zealous, unrestrained *November 9 - Pinocchio - Curious, spontaneous, caring *November 10 - Marlin - Nurturing, protective, enduring *November 11 - Denahi - Loving, determined, good-humored *November 12 - Flo - Glamorous, lively, kindhearted *November 13 - Peach - Observant, direct, parental *November 14 - Roquefort - Persistent, daring, helpful *November 15 - Kekata - Revered, visionary, judicious *November 16 - Kari - Optimistic, resourceful, responsible *November 17 - Tod - Loyal, wise, altruistic *November 18 - Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse - Successful, social, brave *November 19 - The Wardrobe - Powerful, artistic, dependable *November 20 - Mike Wazowski - Energetic, strong-minded, emotional *November 21 - Shanti - Smart, self-assured, persuasive *November 22- Tramp - Carefree, daring, charming *November 23 - Jim Hawkins - Intelligent, creative, strong-willed *November 24 - Penny - Determined, feisty, protective *November 25 - Guido - Talented, loyal, confident *November 26 - Abby Mallard - Inquisitive, encouraging, optimistic *November 27 - Mushu - Inspired, excitable, outspoken *November 28 - Tanana - Understanding, mystical, constant *November 29 -Meeko - Mischievous, intelligent, spontaneous *November 30 - Nigel - Curious, upbeat, clever December *December 1 - Bo Peep - Alluring, bold, self-assured *December 2 - Timothy Q. Mouse - Compassionate, wise, positive *December 3 - Ramone - Artistic, dedicated, enterprising *December 4 - Silvermist - Organized, smart, disciplined *December 5 - Yen Sid - Inventive, accomplished, precise *December 6 - Lady Kluck - Strong-willed, entertaining, hopeful *December 7 - Morph - Versatile, imaginative, thoughtful *December 8 - Suri - Social, fun, observant *December 9 - Frozone - Cool, enticing, amicable *December 10 -Cinderella - Spiritual, courageous, intuitive *December 11- Pacha - Kind, loyal, altruistic *December 12 - Slim - Good-natured, witty, talented *December 13 - Franny - Vibrant, artistic, resolute *December 14 - Mr. Ray - Easygoing, smart, entertaining *December 15 - Roo - Confident, endearing, fun *December 16 - Belle ,Ariel and Aurora or Jasmine - Imaginative, Kind,Adventerous *December 17 - Friend Owl - Matter-of-fact, engaging, inquisitive *December 18 - David - Encouraging, humorous, persistent *December 19 - Thomas O'Malley - Confident, heroic, free-spirited *December 20 - The Boy - Curious, knowledgeable, thoughtful *December 21 - Grandmother Willow - Parental, insightful, comforting *December 22 - Bambi - Honest, conscientious, selfless *December 23 - Hiram Flaversham - Generous, imaginative, strong *December 24 - Fa Zhou and Fa Li - Concerned, proud, intense *December 25 - -Taran Resourceful, determined, proactive *December 26 - Grumpy - Serious, capable, compassionate *December 27 - Lumiere - Romantic, lively, dignified *December 28 - Jiminy Cricket - Ambitious, persistent, wise *December 29 - Jane Porter - Determined, feisty, self-assured *December 30 - Jim Dear and Darling - Loving, faithful, established *December 31 - Flora - Aesthetic, influential, knowledgeable Gallery Category:Books Category:Disney books Category:Lists